


joyful interlude(s)

by Elzie (gallaxygay)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Panic, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallaxygay/pseuds/Elzie
Summary: the story should never have been so dark, and lance is the sun and keith is in love (sunny, also)





	1. healthy grass and sunny skies

Lance's eyes flick between Keith and the sky. He says, "I loved it." 

Keith nods. Because he liked space too - liked Voltron and the adventures and the lions - enough to do it for years, at least. Maybe Keith never loved it like Lance did, maybe he loved it more. It's complicated. And hard to love something that takes and pushes and prods so relentlessly. 

And Lance smiles, tilting his head back and sighing. And the sun warms his skin and the grass is soft and green, the way that healthy and watered grass is. And he says, "But I love this more."

Keith already knew that, because Lance looks like he belongs on earth - bright and sunny and clean. He breathes the earth's wind and cries the earth's rain from crystalline eyes. But Keith has purple eyes and a purple scar on his face, he lives and breathes the purple chaos of his mother - and the entirety of his earthliness is Lance. It's different. It's not bad. But Lance belongs on earth and Keith belongs with Lance. 

Then Lance looks at Keith, a smile dancing in his eyes, and Keith feels so fucking human. Lance says nothing, he doesn't need to.

_(He thinks he'll propose one day. And he'll do it somewhere with healthy grass so that Lance can be shoeless and so that Lance can tilt his head back and glow like he is right now, perfect and nearly carefree.)_

Keith takes a deep breath in, smiling at Lance, for what feels like the first time in years. 

 


	2. we make things more difficult than they have any right to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if ur gay u can probably relate

"What if Lance is straight," says Keith eventually. " _Fuck_ , Shiro, he's probably straight. Fucking everyone is straight. Remember Daniel from the Garrison? The one with red hair and those dreamy-ass blue eyes? The one who I thought was definitely gay? Who wasn't gay? Lance is probably a Daniel. He even has the dreamy blue eyes. Like, maybe I just love straight boys with blue eyes - I'll spill all my feelings to him and he'll be like,  _Keith, I thought we were bros_ \- or something - and try to fistbump me. Remember how Daniel did that? What a fucking dick." Keith pauses, idly picking away at the stitching of Shiro's bedding. "I don't think Lance is a dick, though. He's always so nice, even when we're arguing. He'd probably give me a hug about it and say sorry for being straight. Fuck - he'd make such a good boyfriend. And that would definitely make it worse, knowing how perfect he could be. Like, all that potential and those ocean eyes just lost to straightness. So I mean, fuck me." 

Shiro blinks. He says, "What the fuck?" 

"Yeah," says Keith. "So that's why I can't ask him out." 

Shiro doesn't tell Keith that he asked Adam out while drunk and throwing up into a toilet at some nondescript gay bar, before realizing his mistake, and offering Adam a conciliatory high five. Or that Adam was already in love anyway, and that sometimes things that are meant to happen, and people who are meant to be together come together regardless of lame-ass high fives. But Shiro says none of this, opting instead for, "Fuck Daniel." 

Keith flops down on to Shiro's bed face first. He lets out a deep, suffering sigh, and says, "Yeah. Daniel was a dick." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy !! please leave a comment if ya liked it, it means a ton
> 
> follow me on tumblr for updates like every 2 weeks when i remember i have a side tumblr at lancelovely

**Author's Note:**

> i sometimes wish that voltron was like the way it was in season 1. a show with strong characters and relationships having wacky adventures while trying to save the universe might have been nice. contrary to the majority of my writing, i think happiness works well
> 
> this isn't edited so don't @ me, i just want to give you something nice and i'll add to it when i have something


End file.
